


Everlasting Valentine

by Sarah_H



Series: The Fallen: AU Holiday Specials [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Punk, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_H/pseuds/Sarah_H
Summary: "A small crowd of patrons grew silent. All eyes were on the trio of teens. Makoto looked around the coffee shop feeling their eagerness to hear his answer. His breathing staggered."





	Everlasting Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1tskillingm3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tskillingm3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee Shop Valentine's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014161) by [Sarah_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_H/pseuds/Sarah_H). 



> So here is the age difference for this short:  
> \- Makoto: 15 turning 16 (birthday: Feb. 20th)  
> \- Nat: 16 (birthday: May 18th)  
> \- Luke 17 (birthday: Oct. 6th)
> 
> (side note, I didn't like the last name for Nat so I'll edit the ship and character tag when I come up with a new last name for Nat)

Makoto had gone to a local Starbucks near the flower shop his brother and sister-in-law worked/lived at on one of his days off. He ordered tea and bought a cookie to eat while he waited for his name to be called. While waiting, Makoto thought about flower arrangements to give to two of his crushes on Friday – Valentine’s Day – and finally confess to them.

     “Oh my, is that the flower child I see sitting alone?” A familiar deep voice said, snapping Makoto out of his train of thoughts. He looked up and blushed lightly.

     “Luke-kun? Nat-kun?” Makoto tried to stay as calm as he could and keeping his composure. “Wh-what brings the two of you here?”

     “Uh… coffee?” Nat said as if that wasn’t even a question.

     “Oh! Oh right! Hehe…” Makoto giggled nervously. He blushed a little harder.

     “Would it be all right with you if we joined you?” Luke asked.

     “S-sure.” Makoto said. Luke smirked.

     “Great! We’ll be right back.”

     As soon as the two left, Makoto exhaled, bringing his hand to his beating chest.

     _Calm down. Calm down._ He told himself.

     “ **Mokoto?** ” Called the barista. Makoto cringed at the miss pronunciation of his name. American’s apparently had a hard time with pronouncing the “A”, turning it into an “O”.

 

A short while after, Luke and Nat joined the brunette while they waited for their coffee.

     “Has anyone ever told you you have beautiful golden eyes?” Luke asked, brushing his hand against Makoto’s. Makoto’s face burned and he retreated his hands to his lap, averting his eyes.

     “No- no- not often.” He stuttered. His hands were starting to sweat and were trembling. He took a sip of his tea out of nervousness.

     “Well they are.” Nat added. Makoto could feel his face burning hotter than it previously was and he grew shyer wondering if his face was turning red.

     Luke looked to Nat, Nat nodding his head.

     “Hey Makoto, can we see your hand?” Luke asked.

     “Hm?”

     “C’mon, we won’t bite.” Nat reassured.

     Timidly he took their hands and was gently pulled into a double kiss on both sides of his cheeks. He just knew his face surely turned a deep shade of red.

     “Makoto will you…” Nat began.

     “Go out with us?” Luke finished.

     A small crowd of patrons grew silent. All eyes were on the trio of teens. Makoto looked around the coffee shop feeling their eagerness to hear his answer. His breathing staggered. He froze up, not expecting his crushes to be the ones asking _him_ out.

     “I…”

     “It’s all right if you don’t.” Nat said.

     “No I- I really like you two,” Makoto confessed, “I like you two a lot.” Luke and Nat looked at Makoto with loving eyes, Luke bringing Makoto’s hand to his lips.

     “Glad to hear the feeling is mutual.”

* * *

 

Later during the week, Makoto began to hang out with Luke and Nat more often after school and work. Before he knew it, Valentine’s Day came and he hadn’t prepared the bouquets he’d been thinking of making for his now lovers.

     “Onii-chan! I need your help!” Makoto cried early in the morning, down in the flower shop looking frantically for the right flower arrangements.

     “I’m here, I’m here.” Tamaki said, coming down dressed in his work apron. “What do you need help with?”

     “I don’t know what kind of bouquets to make for Luke-kun and Nat-kun.”

     “Hmm well,” Tamaki scratched his head as he looked around the room, “why not go with lavender roses? Oh, and some baby’s breath?” He recommended. “ _“Love at first sight, enchantment and everlasting love.”_ I think it’s perfect for them, don’t you think so?”

     Makoto blushed at the flower meaning his brother said. It really was perfect. He felt enchanted seeing them and wish’s their relationship to be everlasting.

     “Y-yeah.” He said. “Thank you onii-chan.” He grabbed the flowers and prepared the two bouquets.

     “Why not write a little message as well? I’m sure they’ll love it.” Tamaki suggested.

     “Like… What?” Makoto asked.

     “It can be anything.” Tamaki said. “Oh, and before either of us forget, your chocolates are in the fridge. Don’t forget them.”

     “Oh gosh, thank you onii-chan.” Makoto said, dashing upstairs to grab the homemade chocolates.

     “Heh… Makoto’s really growing up.”

* * *

 

At school during lunch the three couples met on the rooftop, the place they all first met. Makoto was a freshman back then and had gotten himself involved with Nat and Luke. Fast forward to a year later, Luke and Nat were dating and had both ended up falling in love with the sweet and adorable flower child; Makoto returning the same feelings. Never did he think _they_ would have confessed first though.

     “Uhm, so I have some Valentine’s Day gift’s for you.” Makoto said, cheeks a pink hue.

     “Oh?” Luke said, intrigued by what Makoto could be gifting them.

     “I- I made you guys some homemade chocolates.” Makoto said, handing them their box of chocolate.

     “Thank you.”

     “Oh wow, homemade chocolate? Was it hard to make?” Nat asked.

     “No, I’ve made homemade chocolate before.” Makoto said.

     “Mmm~! This is good~” Nat moaned, having already helped himself to one of his chocolate’s.

     “Thank you.” Makoto blushed. “Oh, and I also arranged these flowers for you guys.” Makoto shyly handed them their bouquets he made.

     “Wow, they’re gorgeous, Makoto.” Nat said in awe.

     “They are as gorgeous as you are.” Luke said, causing Makoto to fluster cutely.

     “Ah~ I’m so glad you guys like your gift’s.” Makoto said, hiding his face. Nat and Luke scooted closer to the boy, kissing him on the cheek as soon as he moved his hands away. Makoto blushed harder.

     “!?”

     “You’re so cute, you know that?” Nat said. “I don’t think my heart can handle so much cuteness.”

     “Same here.” Luke added.

     “–!” Makoto covered his face again, Luke and Nat hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ^^
> 
> Please be sure to leave a kudos and comment, thank you~ <3


End file.
